Songfics
by whizz kid Potter
Summary: verschieden Songfics zu Harry Potter Figuren. Hauptsächlich Harry und Ginny, aber auch Hermine und Ron und was auch immer mir noch einfällt...
1. Forever von Papa Roach

Eine Stunde war es bis zu ihrer Hochzeit. Sie hatte mich eingeladen, aus alter Freundschaft heraus. Vor zwei Monaten kam ihre Einladung, der erste Brief den ich seit zwei Jahren von ihr bekommen hatte. Harry und Ginny hatten mich gezwungen zuzusagen. Sie hatten auch leicht reden, konnten sie als frisch verlobtes Paar gemeinsam zur Hochzeit gehen.

Nach unserem Kuss während der Schlacht von Hogwarts, dachte ich wir würden für immer zusammen bleiben. Aber der Kuss blieb eine einmalige Angelegenheit. Ich wusste damals nicht, wie ich ihr meine Gefühle gestehen sollte, wie ich ihr sagen sollte was sie mir bedeutet. Ich dachte ich hätte Zeit, meine Gefühle zu ordnen und es ihr zu erklären, aber Hermine schien nicht weiter warten zu wollen.

Sie flog alleine nach Australien, um ihre Eltern zu holen, kam aber nie mehr zurück. Ich wusste damals nicht, was ich falsch gemacht hatte, warum sie nicht zurückgekommen war. Ich hatte mich in meinem Zimmer eingeschlossen und tagelang mit niemandem geredet, bis Harry meine Tür aufgesprengt und mich in eine Kneipe geschleift hatte. Ich hatte den Schmerz weg getrunken, ihn tief in mir begraben und war mir nach wenigen Tagen sicher, dass ich über sie hinweg gekommen wäre.

Aber als Ginny gerade in Hermines Zimmer ging, um ihr bei den letzten Vorbereitungen für die Hochzeit zu helfen, wurde mir klar warum alle Beziehungen die ich in den letzten zwei Jahren angefangen hatte gescheitert waren.

_In the brightest hour of my darkest day  
I realized what is wrong with me  
Can't get over you, can't get through to you  
It's been a helter-skelter romance from the start _

_Take these memories that are haunting me  
Of a paper man cut into shreds by his own pair of scissors  
He'll never forgive her… He'll never forgive her…_

_Because days come and go  
but my feelings for you are forever  
Because days come and go  
but my feelings for you are forever _

Während der ganzen Hochzeit hatte ich nur einen Gedanken. Ich sollte es sein, der neben ihr am Altar steht! Aber ich war es nicht. Stattdessen saß ich auf meinem Stuhl, meine Hand verflochten mit der meiner Begleitung. Sie war ein hübsches Mädchen, das ich vor wenigen Wochen in einer Bar kennen gelernt hatte. Ich hatte ein paar schöne Nächte mit ihr und hab sie eines Morgens gefragt, ob sie zur Hochzeit mitkommen wolle, was sie sofort bejaht hat.

Ein paar Stunden später saß ich alleine am Kamin in einem Nebenraum des Restaurants, in dem die Hochzeitsfeier stattfand. Meine Begleitung bin ich vor einer halben Stunde losgeworden, als sie einer der Trauzeugen zum Tanzen aufgefordert hatte. Eigentlich hätte ich mit ihr tanzen sollen, eigentlich sollte ich wütend darüber sein, dass sie nun mit jemand anderem tanzte. Aber es war mir egal. Ich dachte an all die Nächte, die ich mit anderen Frauen verbracht hatte und mir kam nur ein Gedanke: Sie hätte das Mädchen sein sollen.

_Sitting by a fire on a lonely night  
Hanging over __from another good time  
With another girl… little dirty girl  
You should listen to this story of a life  
You're my heroine – in this moment I'm lonely fulfilling my darkest dreams  
All these drugs all these women  
I'm never forgiving this broken heart of mine_

_Because days come and go  
but my feelings for you are forever  
Because days come and go  
but my feelings for you are forever _

"Hi" sagte sie, als sie sich zu mir an den Kamin setzte. Ich schaute erschrocken hoch und da stand sie, die Frau meiner Träume. „Schön dass du gekommen bist Ron." Sagte sie mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Ich drehte meinen Kopf wieder von ihr weg und starrte ins Feuer.

„Bist du glücklich?" fragte Ich nach wenigen Minuten des Schweigens. Sie überlegte einen Moment bevor sie meinen Kopf zu sich drehte und antwortete. „Weißt du Ron, ich war lange Zeit unglücklich. Früher hatte ich mir immer vorgestellt, dass du an meiner Seite stehen würdest." Sie hörte auf zu sprechen und ich merkte, dass sie sich unwohl fühlte. „Weißt du Ron, nach der Schlacht dachte ich du würdest dich um mich kümmern, mich trösten, mit mir zusammen sein wollen. Aber du hast nie ein Anzeichen gezeigt dass du das auch willst. Und als ich in Australien war, habe ich Jake getroffen. Und er hat sich um mich gekümmert, mich zum Lachen gebracht. Du hast mir nie auch nur einen Brief geschrieben, ein Zeichen von Interesse gezeigt." Tränen kamen ihr in die Augen, als sie in mein leidendes Gesicht sah. „Ich hab mich auf Jake eingelassen und er hat es geschafft dass ich wieder glücklich werde Ron. Ich Liebe ihn und ich freue mich auf die Ehe mit ihm. Aber trotz allem wünsche ich mir nichts mehr, als dass du auch glücklich wirst."

Die Sekunden vergingen und wir sahen uns schweigend in die tränenden Augen. Ich war so blind gewesen. Ich hatte sich nie um sie bemüht, sie für selbstverständlich genommen und ihr Schmerzen bereitet. Und jetzt wo sie endlich glücklich war, konnte ich mich nicht einmal für sie freuen. Und in diesem Moment wusste ich genau, was ich zu tun hatte. Ich beugte mich vor und legte meine Lippen sanft auf ihre.

_One last kiss before I go  
Dry your tears, it is time to let you go  
One last kiss __before I go  
Dry your tears it is time to let you go_

Nach wenigen Sekunden, die mir wie Jahre vorkamen stand ich auf. „Auf Wiedersehen Hermine, ich wünsch dir alles Gute." waren die letzten Worte, bevor ich die Hochzeit verließ. Ich wusste es würden noch viele Tage kommen, an denen ich mir wünschte, mein Leben wäre anders verlaufen. Aber ich wusste auch dass ich mein Leben in den Griff bekommen muss, glücklich werden muss. Und die Freude darüber, dass sie glücklich war, wird mir dabei helfen.

_Because days come and go  
__but my feelings for you are forever  
Because days come and go  
but my feelings for you are forever_


	2. fairytale gone bad von sunrise Avenue

Fairytale hatte er sie früher immer genannt...

Und die Zeit die er mir ihr verbracht hatte, war wirklich Märchenhaft gewesen. All die Stunden die sie zusammen am See verbracht hatten, zufrieden und harmonisch in den Armen des anderen.

Doch nun stand er in ihrem gemeinsamen Wohnzimmer und diese glückliche Zeit schien für ihn unglaublich weit weg zu sein…

_This is the end, you know,  
Lady, the plans we had went all wrong  
We ain't nothing but fight and shout and tears_

Sie hatten sich wieder gestritten. Eigentlich taten sie seit Monaten nichts anderes mehr. Sie war sauer auf ihn, weil er so selten zu Hause war. Aber sie war es selber Schuld gewesen. Er hatte ihr gesagt, sie sollte weiter Quidditch spielen. Er wollte ihrer Karriere nicht im Weg stehen. Aber sie hatte sich in den Kopf gesetzt eine Familie zu gründen. „Lass uns Kinder kriegen" hatte sie gesagt und als ihre Periode ausblieb, hatte sie sofort ihren Job gekündigt, der zu gefährlich war für eine Schwangere.

Aber was konnte er denn dafür, dass alles nur ein falscher Alarm war? Was konnte er dafür, dass er nicht auf Teufel komm raus Kinder haben wollte? Das er Karriere im Ministerium machen wollte? Er war mehr als nur ihr Mann. Er war eine eigene Person, auch wenn sie das schon lange nicht mehr einsehen wollte.

_We got to a point, I can't stand  
I've had __it to the limit; I can't be your man  
I ain't more than a minute away from walking_

Nun stand sie weinend und mit verschränkten Armen vor ihm, wie so oft nach ihren Streitereien. Früher hatte sie nie geweint, sie war seine starke Freundin gewesen. Aber seit sie geheiratet hatten, hatte sie ihren Schmerzen immer öfter mit Tränen Ausdruck verliehen.

_We can't cry the pain away  
We can't find a need to stay  
I slowly realize there's nothing on our side _

Natürlich liebte er sie noch, tief in seinem Herzen. Aber ihr Verhältnis war so zerrüttet, dass er nur noch versuchte, sie aus seinem Kopf zu bekommen, sich von ihr abzulenken und sein Herz, das er ihr vor wenigen Jahren geschenkt hatte, zurück zu bekommen.

_Out of my life, Out of my mind,  
Out of the tears, we can't deny,  
We need to swallow all our pride,  
And leave this mess behind,  
Get out of my head, Out of my bed,  
Out of the dreams we had, they're bad,_

„Was soll ich meiner Familie sagen? Wie soll ich ihnen erklären, dass wir es nicht geschafft haben?" fragte sie ihn mit leiser Stimme.

_  
__Tell them it's me, who made you sad,  
Tell them the fairytale gone bad!  
_  
*~*~*~*

Er hatte etwas gehetztes in seinem Blick, wie damals als Voldemort sein Leben bestimmte. Nur dass Ich es jetzt war die ihn hetzte, dass unsere Beziehung es war, von der er sich so unter Druck gesetzt fühlte. Klar war es ein Fehler gewesen, mit Quidditch aufzuhören und ich konnte nicht erwarten, dass er all seine Zeit mit mir verbringt. Aber auch er hat Fehler gemacht. Er hatte mich so oft versetzt, andere Dinge vorgeschoben. Ich dachte wir könnten die Dinge klären. Aber als ich erfahren hatte, dass er manche Nächte bei einer anderen Frau verbracht hatte, konnte ich es einfach nicht länger ertragen.

Ich hätte mit ihm reden können, ihn darauf ansprechen können. Aber ich war zu stolz um zuzugeben wie sehr er mich verletzt hatte. Mein Verstand sagte mir, dass es falsch war ihn zu Betrügen, nur aus Rache. Aber in meinem Herzen fühlte ich mich nicht schuldig. Und das war der Punkt, an dem ich gemerkt hatte, dass es einfach nicht mehr weiter geht.

_Another night and I bleed,  
They all make mistakes and so did we,  
But we did something we can never turn back right.  
_

Ich wollte mich nicht mehr von ihm verletzen lassen, mich nicht mehr von ihm hinters Licht führen lassen. Also habe ich ihm seine Koffer in die Hand gedrückt und ihm gesagt er soll verschwinden.

_Find a new one to fool,  
Leave and don't look back. I won't follow,  
We have nothing left, It's the end of our time._

Und nun stehen wir beide in unserem Wohnzimmer, mit Tränen in den Augen. Ich weine um unsere Vergangenheit, um die schöne Zeit die wir hatten. Aber ich habe schon zu oft geweint wegen den Schmerzen die er mir bereitet hat. Und eins habe ich in der Zeit gelernt: Tränen können die Schmerzen nicht lindern.

_We can't cry the pain away,  
We can't find a need to stay,  
There're no more rabbits in my hat, to make things right._

Er ging aus der Tür hinaus und schaute mir ein letztes Mal in mein entschlossenes Gesicht.

Und ich schrie ihm entgegen.

_Out of my life, Out of my mind,  
Out of the tears we can't deny,  
We need to swallow all our pride,  
And leave this mess behind,  
Out of my head, Out of my bed,  
Out of the dreams we had, they're bad,  
Tell them it's me who made you sad,  
Tell them the fairytale gone bad,_

Mit einem leisen "Leb wohl" verschwand er im nichts und beendete das Kapitel "Harry Potter_" _in meinem Leben, welches schon angefangen hatte, als ich gerade 10Jahre alt war. "Leb wohl" sprach ich in die Luft, bevor ich die Tür von unser... , nein, meinem Appartement schloss.


	3. Zurück zu dir von den Söhnen Mannheims

Eine Woche war vergangen seit Harry nach seinem letzten Streit mit Ginny die Wohnung verlassen hatte. Seit einer Woche hatte er sich ein Zimmer im Tropfenden Kessel gemietet und verbrachte nun all seine Zeit in diesem.

Er hatte sich auf unbestimmte Zeit Urlaub genommen und versuchte nun seinen Kummer mit Alkohol zu ertränken.

Kummer! Als er die Wohnung verlassen hatte, hatte er wirklich gedacht er tut das Richtige. Aber als er am nächsten Morgen ein altes Zeitungsfoto von der lachenden Ginny Weasley gesehen hatte, die gerade ihr erstes Profi-Quidditchspiel absolviert hatte, da wurde ihm erst bewusst was er verloren hatte.

Ginny war viele Jahre seine beste Freundin gewesen, die Person mit der er immer lachen konnte und der Mensch mit dem er über alles reden konnte.

Er erinnerte sich noch gut an den Abend nach ihrem ersten Spiel, an ihr riesiges Lächeln. Sie war wunderschön gewesen!

Er war so ein Idiot! Er hatte die wundervollste Frau der Welt geheiratet und nur wegen ein paar schlechten Monaten alles hingeworfen.

_Ich will zurück zu Dir _

_Und ich geb' alles dafür _

_Ich will zurück zu Dir _

_Ich steh' fast vor deiner Tür _

_Ich will zurück zu Dir, und dann lange nicht mehr weg _

_Ich brauche gar nichts, wenn am Ende ich ein wenig von Dir hätt'_

Er würde alles dafür geben, einfach wieder zu ihr zurück zu können, sie um Verzeihung zu bitten und sie besinnungslos zu küssen, genauso wie er es früher immer gemacht hatte.

Aber wie sollte er ihr jemals wieder unter die Augen treten, nach allem was er ihr angetan hatte?

_Ich hab dir weh getan und das hab ich nicht gewollt _

_Ich hab mich schwer vertan, hab ein falsches Ziel verfolgt _

_Dich trifft keine, mich trifft alle Schuld _

_Ich hab das alles wirklich nicht gewollt..._

Leise weinend setzte er an und leerte seine Feuerwhiskyflasche, die zehnte in dieser einen Woche. Er warf sie wütend in eine Ecke des Zimmers, in welcher die Flasche laut klirrend an der Wand zerbrach, bevor er nun laut schluchzend aufs Bett fiel.

Er schlief ein mit dem gleichen Gedanken im Kopf, den er auch am nächsten Morgen beim aufwachen haben würde: „Ich muss Ginny zurückgewinnen!"

*~*~*~*

Seit einer Woche war Harry nun schon ausgezogen und Ginny hatte ihre Wohnung seitdem nicht verlassen. Als sie ihn rausgeworfen hatte, hatte sie sich noch gefreut endlich einen Schlussstrich gezogen zu haben. Aber als sie am nächsten Morgen ihr Hochzeitsfoto auf ihrem Schreibtisch und das Strahlen in Harrys Augen gesehen hatte, da war ihr erst klar geworden was es wirklich bedeutete Harry verloren zu haben.

Er war immer ihr Fels gewesen, der Fixpunkt in ihrem Leben.

Und nun saß sie schon seit einer Woche alleine in ihrem großen Bett in ihrer einsamen Wohnung und schaute sich die alten Fotos an, aus einer besseren Zeit. Und mit der Zeit wurde ein Gedanke immer klarer in ihrem Kopf.

_Ich will zurück zu Dir _

_Und ich geb' alles dafür _

_Ich will zurück zu Dir _

_Ich steh' fast vor deiner Tür _

_Ich will zurück zu Dir, und dann lange nicht mehr weg _

_Ich brauche gar nichts, wenn am Ende ich ein wenig von Dir hätt'_

Aber wie sollten sie jemals wieder zusammenkommen? Nein, sie musste es sich eingestehen, sie hatte ihre Ehe ruiniert. Sie war fürchterlich gewesen als sie erfahren hatte dass sie nicht schwanger war und Harry hatte Recht gehabt, er hatte sie nicht dazu gezwungen alles aufzugeben.

Und als sie raus gefunden hatte, dass Harry sich heimlich mit einer anderen trifft, hatte sie versucht sich den Schmerz nicht anmerken zu lassen. Sie hätte mit ihm darüber reden sollen, eine gemeinsame Lösung finden sollen. Aber nein, sie hatte sich lieber gerächt.

Und jetzt wünschte sie sich nichts sehnlicher als das alles wieder wie früher wäre und Harry nach Hause zurückkommt.

_pain the strugg__le we face i know it _

_sometimes we try hard not to show it _

_life a road we travel sometimes alone _

_hoping in our hearts that we return back home _

_love the answer truth shall set free _

_look deep into your heart and my people you'll soon see _

_every path has its courage and no fear_

Wie jeden anderen Abend in dieser Woche fiel sie wieder weinend ins Bett, mit dem gleichen Gedanken im Kopf, den sie auch am nächsten Morgen beim aufwachen haben würde: „Ich muss Harry zurückgewinnen!"

*~*~*~*

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, wusste er genau was er zu tun hatte. Er würde zu seiner alten Wohnung gehen, und dort solange vor der Tür bleiben, bis Ginny ihn rein ließ und mit ihm redete. Und auch wenn es Tage, Wochen oder Monate dauern sollte und sie hinterher trotzdem nichts von ihm wissen wollte, er musste es wenigstens versuchen!

Ginny setzte sich enttäuscht in ihrem Bett auf. Sie hatte von Harry geträumt, wie er sie im Arm hielt beim schlafen und ihr sanft durch die Haare strich. Aber als sie dann aufgewacht war, war ihr Bett wieder leer gewesen und die Traurigkeit kam zurück. Sie ging in die Küche um sich etwas zu Trinken zu holen, als ein Geräusch vor der Wohnung sie aufschrecken ließ. Es war nur ein leises `Plop´, aber es weckte Hoffnungen in ihr.

Sie rannte zur Tür, riss diese auf und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen als sie tatsächlich Harry erkannte, mit einem riesigen Blumenstrauß in der Hand.

Unschlüssig standen beide voreinander und schauten aufmerksam ihr Gegenüber an, bis sich ihre Augen trafen. Grün traf auf Braun und die beiden versanken in den Seelenspiegeln des anderen. Die Zeit aus den Augen verloren schauten sie sich Minutenlang an, bevor sie beide gleichzeitig anfingen zu sprechen.

_Es ist mir schwer gefallen dir zu sagen was mir fehlt, _

_Sah keine andere Wahl, um zu zeigen was mich quält _

_Dich trifft keine, mich trifft alle Schuld _

_Ich hab das alles wirklich nicht gewollt..._

Harry machte einen Schritt auf Ginny zu und lächelte sie an, amüsiert darüber dass beide genau das gleiche dachten. Er legte seine Arme um ihren Hals und sie schmolz in seine Umarmung. Sehnsüchtig in ihre Augen schauend beugte er sich hinunter und flüsterte in ihr Ohr.

_Ich will zurück zu Dir _

_Und ich geb' alles dafür _

_Ich will zurück zu Dir _

_Ich steh' vor deiner Tür _

_Ich will zurück zu Dir, und dann lange nicht mehr weg _

_Ich brauche gar nichts, wenn am Ende ich ein wenig von Dir hätt'_

_Gib uns die letzte Chance, denn wir hätten es verdient _

_Wenn du dieses Lied bekommst und den Absender liest _

_hör noch einmal meine Worte an, wenn ich noch einmal für dich singen kann_

_Ich will zurück zu Dir _

_Und ich geb' alles dafür _

_Ich will zurück zu Dir _

_Ich steh' vor deiner Tür _

_Ich will zurück zu Dir, und dann lange nicht mehr weg _

_Ich brauche gar nichts, wenn am Ende ich ein wenig von Dir hätt'_

Sie nahm seinen Kopf in ihre Hände und drehte sein Gesicht zu ihrem, bevor sie seinen Mund mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss eroberte.


	4. Far away von Nickelback

Die letzte Schlacht war vorbei, Voldemort besiegt und Harry Potter hatte das erste Mal in seinem Leben nicht den Fluch der Prophezeiung auf sich lasten.

Er hatte sich nach seinem Sieg in seinen alten Schlafraum zurückgezogen und beinahe 24 Stunden durchgeschlafen.

Er hatte sich geduscht, sich saubere Sachen angezogen und er hatte sogar von Kreacher etwas zu essen und zu trinken bekommen.

Aber trotzdem fühlte sein Körper sich unwohl, als ob ihm etwas fehlen würde.

Mit abschweifenden Gedanken verließ er den Schlafsaal und machte sich auf den Weg zur großen Halle, in der er seine Freunde vermutete. Erinnerungen an die Schlacht kamen zurück als er durch die stark in Mitleidenschaft gezogenen Gänge des Schlosses ging, aber auch Erinnerungen an sein Jahr auf der Flucht, der Einbruch ins Ministerium und ihr Abenteuer in Gringotts.

In der Eingangshalle angekommen blieb er stehen und schaute durchs offene Schlossportal hinaus auf die Gründe. Er war schon oft dem Tod entkommen, stand schon oft dem dunkelsten Zauberer der Welt gegenüber und kam immer wieder mit dem Leben davon.

Aber nie war es so knapp gewesen wie beim letzten Mal, als er alles aufgegeben und mit seinem Leben abgeschlossen hatte um seine Freunde zu beschützen.

Er dachte an seinen Gang in den Wald, die Gegenwart seiner Eltern und schließlich an seinen letzten Gedanken vor seinem beinahe Tod.

„Ginny." flüsterte er vor sich hin und das Gesicht seiner bildschönen Ex-Freundin schlich sich wieder vor sein inneres Auge. Und zum ersten Mal seit er aufgewacht war, verlor er dieses merkwürdige Gefühl und sein Körper fühlte sich wieder komplett.

Er öffnete die Tür zur großen Halle und ließ seinen Blick schweifen bis er an einem roten Glitzern hängen blieb.

Sie saß mit ihrer Familie an einem Tisch auf der anderen Seite der Halle und starrte in Gedanken versunken vor sich her. Ihre roten Haare funkelten golden und eine Strähne fiel ihr in die Augen, welche sie mit ihrer linken Hand hinter ein Ohr klemmte.

_Sie ist wunderschön! _war Harrys einziger Gedanke, als er die Halle betrat und sich auf den Weg zu ihr machte. Er ignorierte das Stimmengewirr, welches über ihn hereinbrach und steuerte geradewegs auf Ginny zu, die sich mittlerweile zu ihm umgedreht hatte und ihn mit einem Ausdruckslosen Gesicht ansah.

Er winkte abwesend den anderen Weasleys und Hermine zu und ließ Molly Weasleys knochenbrecherische Umarmung über sich ergehen, aber sein Blick war pausenlos auf Ginny gerichtet. Und als er endlich bei ihr ankam, wurde die Halle schlagartig ruhig und Harry tat etwas womit niemand gerechnet hatte, er fing an zu singen.

_This time, __This place _

_Misused, Mistakes _

_Too long, Too late _

_Who was I to make you wait _

_Just one chance _

_Just one breath _

_Just in case there's just one left _

_'Cause you know, _

_You know, you know_

Er schaute ihr tief in ihre braunen Augen, die Augen in denen er stets versinken konnte und nahm ihre zarte Hand in seine.

_That I love you _

_I have loved you all along _

_And I miss you _

_have been away for far too long _

_I keep dreaming _

_you'll be with me _

_And you'll never go _

_Stop breathing if _

_I don't see you anymore_

Alle Augen waren auf die beiden gerichtet, als Ginny aufstand und sich Harry gegenüber stellte. Ihre Augen loderten auf als sie ihre linke Hand sanft über seine Wange gleiten ließ, nur um sie einen Moment später zurück zuziehen und ihm mit der rechten Hand mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht zu schlagen, was einen roten Abdruck auf Harrys Wange hinterließ.

„Wie konntest du mir das antun!" schrie sie ihm entgegen, während Tränen anfingen ihre Wangen hinunter zu laufen.

„Ich dachte du wärest Tod!" schluchzend warf sie sich an seine Brust und umarmte ihn kräftig, nur um sich kurz danach von ihm zu lösen und mit beiden Fäusten gegen seine Brust zu trommeln.

„Du hast dich nicht von mir verabschiedet Harry! Du bist einfach so in deinen Tod gelaufen, ohne an mich zu denken? Wie soll ich dir das jemals wieder verzeihen?"

Bei der letzten Frage entfernte sie sich einen Meter von Harry und sah ihm tief in die grünen Augen, in welchen sich seine Gefühle spiegelten. Angst, aber auch Entschlossenheit und Liebe.

„Ich musste es tun Ginny, ich habe es alles für dich getan" sagte er mit fester Stimme ohne ihren Augenkontakt zu brechen. Und bevor Ginny etwas sagen konnte, kniete er sich vor sie und nahm ihre Hand wieder in seine.

_On my knees, I'll ask _

_Last chance for one last dance _

_'Cause __with you, I'd withstand _

_All of hell to hold your hand _

_I'd give it all _

_I'd give for us _

_Give anything but I won't give up _

_'Cause you know, _

_You know, you know_

_I love you _

_I have loved you all along _

_And I miss you _

_far away for far too long _

_I keep dreaming _

_you'll be with me _

_And you'll never go _

_Stop breathing if _

_I don't see you anymore_

Er stand auf und zog Ginny ganz nah an sich heran um ihre Lippen mit seinen zu verschließen. Doch kaum hatte der sanfte Kuss begonnen, schob Ginny ihn von sich weg und schrie ihm so laut sie konnte entgegen.

_So far away (so far away) _

_far away for far too long _

_So far away (so far away) _

_You´ve __been away for far too long _

Harry hatte Angst davor, sie vielleicht für immer verloren zu haben, sie zu sehr verletzt zu haben. Tränen liefen nun seine Wangen hinunter und er drehte sein Gesicht weg, damit sie diese nicht sah. Womit er nicht rechnete, waren ihre sanften Hände die sein Gesicht wieder zu ihr drehten. Sein Herz machte einen Luftsprung, als er das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht und das Funkeln in ihren Augen sehen konnte und sie leise anfing zu singen.

_But you know, you know, you know_

_I wanted _

_I wanted you to stay _

_'Cause I needed _

_I need to hear you say : _

_That I love you _

_That I have loved you all along _

Sie zog Harry an sich und schloss ihn in eine Umarmung, während sie in sein Ohr flüsterte.

_And I forgive you _

_For being away for far too long _

_So keep breathing _

_'Cause I'm not leaving you any more _

_Believe it _

_Hold on to me , _

_never let me go _

_Keep breathing, 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore _

_Believe it _

_Hold on to me and never let me go _

_Keep breathing _

_Hold on to me and never let me go _

_Keep breathing _

_Hold on to me and never let me go_

Ungeachtet davon, dass alle Augen in der Halle auf sie gerichtet waren, näherten sich die Gesichter der beiden und sie küssten sich. Alle aufgestauten Gefühle der letzten Monate, alle Leidenschaft und all ihre Liebe füreinander lagen in diesem einen Kuss, der weder von den Jubelschreien der anwesenden noch von Rons Räuspern unterbrochen werden konnte.


	5. Broken von Seether

_Eine Review wäre der Traum meiner schlaflosen Nächte!_

* * *

Eine Woche war es her, seit er verschwunden ist. Eine Woche, seit sie das letzte Mal in seine Augen geschaut hat, die Augen die sie immer so fasziniert hatten. Er war aufgebrochen, um die Welt zu einem besseren Ort zu machen. Und er hatte sie zurückgelassen.

Alleine mit ihren Gefühlen, alleine mit der Angst vor dem Krieg, der die Zaubererwelt in seinen Klauen hielt. Er war seit ihrem zweiten Schuljahr immer ihre Zuflucht gewesen, die starke Schulter an die sie sich lehnen konnte und der jenige, der sie in noch so traurigen Zeiten immer zum Lachen bringen konnte.

Ein neuer Schub Tränen verließ ihre Augen, als sie an ihr letztes Gespräch dachte. Er hatte ihr erklärt, warum er aufbrach, warum er sie alleine zurücklassen musste. Und er hatte ihr auch erklärt, warum sie keine Verbindung zu ihm haben durfte, warum ihre Beziehung enden musste. Aber was sie am meisten faszinierte, war dass er es trotzdem geschafft hatte sie zum Lachen zu bringen und ihr neue Hoffnung zu schenken.

Sich ihre rot geweinten Augen reibend, schaltete sie die Anlage an, die er ihr zum letzten Geburtstag geschenkt hatte. Seit einer Woche hörte sie sich immer wieder das gleiche Lied an und ärgerte sich jedes Mal, dass sie ihm nicht genau dies zum Abschied gesagt hatte. All ihre Gefühle in ihre Stimme legend, sang sie mit.

_I wanted you to know  
I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph  
I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

Zum Millionsten Mal fiel ihr Blick auf das Foto auf ihrem Schreibtisch und sie erinnerte sich an den Tag der Aufnahme, einer der letzten glücklichen Tage für sie. Er hatte sie über das Schlossgelände gejagt und schließlich am großen See eingeholt, wo er sie lachend von hinten hochhob, sie umdrehte und ihr einen Kuss gab. Der kleine Colin Creevey war es gewesen, der diesen Moment auf einem Foto festhielt und es ihr hinterher schenkte.

Doch das Glück dieses Momentes sollte nicht lange halten. Nur einen Tag später war der Schulleiter ermordet worden und wenige Tage später, hatte er mit ihr Schluss gemacht. Natürlich nur zu ihrem besten, wie dieser Noble Schwachkopf immer wieder betonte.

Er hatte ja keine Ahnung wie sehr ihr diese Trennung zu schaffen machte, wie sehr er sie zerbrochen hatte.

_'cause i'm broken,  
when __i'm lonesome  
and i don't feel right  
when you're gone away_

Ein Klopfen schreckte sie auf und sie schaltete die Anlage ab, woraufhin ihre Mutter das Zimmer betrat. „Ginny, dein Hogwartsbrief ist gerade gekommen. Am wirst du wieder zur Schule gehen."

Seufzend nahm sie ihrer Mutter den Brief ab. Auch das Zurückziehen in ihr dunkles Zimmer half nichts, sie musste versuchen ihr Leben weiterzuleben.

*~*~*~*

Der Krieg war vorbei und ihr Harry hatte ihn entschieden. Sie würde niemals in Worte fassen können, wie es ihr das Herz zerrissen hatte als sie ihn vermeintlich Tod in Hagrids Armen gesehen hatte. Sie würde allerdings auch niemals ihre Erleichterung in Worte fassen können, als er plötzlich mitten im Kampf wieder erschien und schließlich Voldemort besiegte.

Neun Monate waren vergangen, seit sie Ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Neun Monate, in denen Sie ohne ihn durchs Leben hatte gehen müssen.

Sie war ihrem ersten Impuls gefolgt und schmiss sich in seine starken Arme, weinte in seine Schulter. Sanft hatte er ihren Rücken gestreichelt und ihr immer wieder zugeflüstert, „Es ist vorbei Ginny, der Krieg ist vorbei." Erst nach wenigen Minuten fiel ihr ein, dass sie und Harry gar nicht mehr zusammen waren, sie nicht wusste ob er überhaupt noch mit ihr zusammen sein möchte, ihre Gefühle noch erwidert.

Sie ließ ihren Blick durch die Halle streifen und sah in die verwirrten Gesichter ihrer Eltern, die bisher nichts von ihrer vergangenen Beziehung wussten. Sie wollte sich von Harry lösen und sich bei ihm entschuldigen, aber er ließ sie nicht los. Stattdessen sah er ihr in die Augen und sprach mit fester Stimme.

_The worst is over now  
and we can breathe again  
i wanna hold __you high, you steal my pain away  
there is so much left to learn  
and no one left to fight  
i wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_'cause i'm broken,  
when i'm open  
and i don't feel right  
i am strong enough_

_'cause i'm broken,  
when i'm lonesome  
and i don't feel right  
when you're gone away_

Ihre Lippen trafen sich in einem zärtlichen Kuss und trennten sich erst wieder, als die Pfiffe der umstehenden die beiden in die Realität zurückholten. Mit einem riesigen Lächeln im Gesicht schaute sie in Harrys strahlende Augen. Keiner von ihnen brauchte etwas zu sagen, denn sie wussten beide, dass sie sich nie wieder alleine lassen würden.

*~*~*~*

Ein Lächeln stahl sich in das von Trauer gezeichnete Gesicht von Ginny Potter, die mit rot geweinten Augen in einem Bett im St Mungos lag, als sie an ihre Vergangenheit mit Harry dachte. Beinahe 80 Jahre waren sie nun zusammen gewesen und hatten unzählige Abenteuer zusammen erlebt, seit der Krieg geendet hatte. Und sie waren nie länger als ein paar Tage getrennt gewesen. Harry hatte sogar kurz überlegt seinen Traum, Auror zu werden, aufzugeben, damit er nicht durch längere Missionen von ihr getrennt sein musste. Aber Kingsley hatte ihm damals fest zugesagt, ihn niemals für längere Zeit wegzuschicken und er hatte sein Versprechen stets gehalten.

Drei Kinder hatten sie bekommen, die ihnen acht Enkelkinder schenkten. Und obwohl Ginny alle von ihnen von ganzem Herzen liebte, hatte es nie einen Menschen gegeben den sie so sehr liebte wie ihren Harry.

Zwei Tage war es jetzt her, dass Harry gestorben war. Zwei Tage, in denen sie sich einsamer fühlte als jemals zuvor. Und obwohl sie vor seinem Tod vollkommen gesund war, lag sie nun im St. Mungos und wurde immer schwächer.

Hermine und Ron waren da gewesen und hatten mit ihr geredet. Selbst der sonst so beherrschte Ron hatte Tränen in den Augen, als er sich von seiner kleinen Schwester verabschiedete, während Hermine sie verstehend anlächelte.

Weinend hatten ihre Kinder an ihrem Bett gesessen und sie angefleht zu Kämpfen, sich nicht aufzugeben. Aber Harry war ohne sie in sein nächstes Abenteuer aufgebrochen und sie hatte es noch nie geschafft von ihm getrennt zu sein.

Ihr Sohn James, der sie gerade noch einmal besuchen wollte, blieb in der Tür stehen, als er ihren leisen Gesang hörte.

_'cause i'm broken,  
when i'm open  
and i don't feel right  
i am strong enough_

_'cause i'm broken,  
when i'm lonesom__e  
an__d i don't feel right  
when you're gone away_

Tränen liefen ihm die Wangen runter, als er den traurigen Gesang seiner sonst so fröhlichen Mutter hörte und ein lauter Schluchzer war zu hören, als sie ihre letzten Worte flüsterte.

_You've gone away  
You don't feel me anymore _

Eine traurige Stille trat ein, als Ginny Potters Herz aussetzte.

*~*~*~*

„Hey Schatz, ich habe auf dich gewartet." Ein breites Lächeln schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht, als sie die Stimme hörte die sie zwei Tage lang vermisst hatte.

„Glaubst du sie werden mir verzeihen?" fragte sie ihn, als sie seine Hand ergriff.

„Wenn nicht, dann hast du immer noch den Federwichtfluch. Du wirst nur hoffentlich lange warten müssen bis sie uns hier besuchen." Sie lächelte ihn an, stellte sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss. Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln und zog sie dann mit sich, auf in das nächste Abenteuer welches sie zusammen bestehen sollten…


End file.
